SkekAyuk
SkekAyuk and Prince Wednesday are ready to go to the beach as they pretend they are swimming with the fish in the sea. Unfortunately, when they open the door go outside, it has started to rain. When SkekAyuk and Prince Wednesday become angry that they cannot go to the beach, Mom Tiger encourages them to take a deep breath and count to four. After doing so, SkekAyuk and Prince Wednesday have calmed down and decide to create an inside beach. Retrieving a sun made from a paper plate, some sea shells, and a few buckets of dry sand from outside, the boys make a pretend beach on the living room floor. But when they pour the sand on the floor, Mom Tiger is none too happy. She takes a deep breath and counts to four before calmly asking the boys to clean up the mess and come up with a better idea for the inside beach. SkekAyuk, too, counts to four when he is asked to take the sand outside but he and Prince Wednesday quickly come up with a new idea. Using a brown blanket for sand and a blue blanket for water, they create a more reasonable inside beach. What Do You Do With the Mad That You Feel is sung as various scenes are shown with SkekAyuk and Prince Wednesday dealing with anger in positive ways. It's SkekAyuk's turn for show and tell at school. When he has a hard time containing his excitement, Mom Tiger reminds him that "when you wait you can play, sing, or imagine anything." Singing on the way to school makes the time pass more quickly for Daniel. At school, SkekAyuk shows Teacher Harriet the book he brought for show and tell. He is reminded that "when you wait you can play, sing, or imagine anything." The class gathers in the science corner where a baby duck is about to hatch. The children and Skeksis gourmand watch closely and wait for the baby duckling to emerge. While they wait, the children play a "quacking game" and sing "SkekAyuk had a farm." Soon enough, the egg cracks open and the baby duck is born. SkekAyuk make-believes that he is on a farm playing with the baby duck before show and tell time arrives and SkekAyuk gladly shares a book he made about his birthday. Everyone sings a song about finding things to do while waiting. Mom Tiger arrives and SkekAyuk tells her about waiting and shows her the baby duck. SkekAyuk is at school playing cars with his friends -- he is a police car, Katerina Kittycat is the trolley, and Miss Elaina is a dump truck. SkekAyuk make-believes that he is a policeman helping animals cross the street. Miss Elaina is playing very loudly which bothers SkekAyuk. She tries to quickly apologize but SkekAyuk is still upset. Teacher Harriet listens to both sides of the story and explains that sometimes it takes more than just saying sorry. Miss Elaina agrees to try and be quieter as she plays. Continuing to play cars, the friends pretend they are speeding down a twisty road. SkekAyuk is not paying attention and crashes into Katerina three times, quickly apologizing each time. The third time, however, Katerina becomes upset; especially when she realizes her car costume is ripped. SkekAyuk offers to help fix the costume for his friend and agrees to be more careful as they continue playing. SkekAyuk is playing doctor at school with Chrissie. They are pretending to care for a sick baby when SkekAyuk compliments Chrissie on her charm bracelet. As they continue playing, Chrissie's bracelet is lost. SkekAyuk wants to continue playing but Chrissie is more concerned with her lost bracelet. Teacher Harriet reminds SkekAyuk to consider Chrissie's feelings and he helps her to find the lost bracelet. SkekAyuk and Chrissie spend a moment acting out various feelings for the other to guess before make-believing a song about feelings. SkekAyuk moves on to play with Katerina Kittycat as they pretend to feed babies. When Katerina wants to use the toy bottle that SkekAyuk is using, Teacher Harriet encourages SkekAyuk to think about Katerina's feelings and they agree to take turns. SkekAyuk and Miss Elaina are playing the drums and a triangle in a pretend band. The noise from their instruments disturbs Margaret as she is trying to take a nap and they are encouraged by SkekAyuk's attendant to think about Margaret's needs. With towels as capes, SkekAyuk and Miss Elaina go outside to play. Mom Tiger finds them playing with the towels and informs them that the towels -- now dirty -- were needed for bath time later tonight. Thinking about the fact that his mom will now have to wash the towels, SkekAyuk and Miss Elaina take the towels back inside. SkekAyuk and his servant take Miss Elaina to the music shop where Miss Elaina's dad is frustrated as he tries to repair a trombone. SkekAyuk and Miss Elaina think about his feelings and try to help by playing some music for him to enjoy. SkekAyuk make-believes that he is playing music that creates all kinds of feelings. Back at his house, SkekAyuk helps his attendant calm Margaret by singing her a quiet lullaby. Chrissie is visiting SkekAyuk and his friends at school. As they pretend to play restaurant, SkekAyuk and Miss Elaina disagree over who will serve purple polka dot pancakes to Chrissie. Teacher Harriet calls the students for circle time where SkekAyuk and Miss Elaina disagree again -- this time about who will sit next to Chrissie. As SkekAyuk comes close to pushing Miss Elaina off her stool, Teacher Harriet intervenes: "Stop, stop, stop. It's okay to feel angry. It's not, not, not okay to hurt someone." Sharing their feelings with one another, the two friends are able to agree on a compromise. During circle time, the children and gourmand play freeze dance -- a game designed to help them learn to stop their bodies when necessary. SkekAyuk encourages viewers to play along. Outside, SkekAyuk make-believes that he's playing a hopper ball game before he and Prince Wednesday both want to use the only remaining hopper ball. Although frustrated with his friend, Prince Wednesday stops himself before the disagreement escalates. He and SkekAyuk agree to take turns. It's lunch time at school and SkekAyuk is "egg-cited" to eat the egg salad sandwich Dad Tiger has made for him. As the lunch helper, Prince Wednesday distributes lunch boxes to his friends. When SkekAyuk opens his lunch, Miss Elaina does not like the smell of his sandwich and SkekAyuk's feelings are hurt. Teacher Harriet helps them to understand that "we like different things and that's just fine. But remember to be kind." The class uses a collection of recycled containers for an art project which inspires SkekAyuk to make-believe about the many things he could do with a giant milk carton. With a real milk carton, SkekAyuk decides to make a bird house. At home, Dad Tiger is feeding Margaret. Although he does not like the look of her baby food, he remembers the good advice of Teacher Harriet. Outside, they hang the birdhouse in a tree. Category:Daniel Tiger Category:Dark Crystal